


Sansa Stark and the Vampire

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [99]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa can't sleep. For some reason she has the feeling that something is gonna happen tonight. Something that will change her life. Forever.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Sansa Stark and the Vampire

Sansa stared at the curtains, blowing in the wind. She had her eyes wide open and couldn’t fall asleep. And the worst part was that she had no idea why she was still awake. She simply had the feeling that something was about to happen, something that would change her entire life forever.

Once more she attempted to close her eyes and drift away, but her eyes flew back open when she felt some ice cold wind caressing her cheek.

Someone leaned over her. His skin was pale and dark curls surrounded his face. His eyes seemed to glow, even in the dark night, but it were his sharp canines stopping her heart from beating.

She tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth no sound escaped. All her muscles froze and even though a voice in her head urged her to do something, she couldn’t.

“Shit…” The young man closed his mouth and he scratched the back of his neck. “Shit, shit, shit…” He walked back and forth through Sansa’s bedroom. “Come on, Jon, you know what to do. It’s in one of your textbooks.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows and she slowly allowed herself to breath again.

“You read that text at least a million times if not more. You had to take the test three times, sure, but you do know this!” He bit on his knuckles and Sansa felt her muscles slightly relaxing.

She bit her lip. “Are you okay?” She probably should ask if she was okay, if something was gonna happen to her and yet for some reason this strange intruder seemed to be in just as much distress as she was.

“Yes!” He barely looked at her when he barked out the word. “No….” He stopped pacing. “I mean, I will be, once I remember again what I should do when someone wakes while I’m trying to feed on them.”

Sansa swallowed. “Feed on them?”

The young man, Jon, looked up and he widened his eyes when their glances met. “Shit! You were not supposed to know about that either!” His hands were trembling and his knees were shaking.

“Maybe you should come sit down?” Sansa pushed herself up and moved to make room for Jon. “Is this your first time trying to…”, she could barely say the word, “feed?”

Jon nodded. “And I messed up! I completely messed up! You were awake and I told you what I came to do here. They will kill me!” He shook his head. “No, no, no, worse! They will kill you!”

Sansa felt her heart racing in her chest and yet she didn’t flinch when Jon sat down on the bed next to her. “We will figure this out, together, okay?” She placed a hand on his ice cold skin. “Don’t be afraid. I will help you.” She felt him relaxing under her touch. “Just tell me everything I need to know and I’ll think of something”

And so her life indeed changed.

Forever.


End file.
